take a chance on me
by ladybella101
Summary: Nick and Miley fanfic Summary: nick is a loner with no money or home. Miley is a rich girl looking for a good time at any expense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nick's pov

Damn I hate coming to this dumb school. Stupid scholarship, I should have just went to public school. I have to spend 6 hours around these dumb

rich kids everyday. They never talk to me because I don't drive a sports car. Damn and I am going to have to see Miley again. Yesterday she looked

so fine in her white corset and black mini skirt. Maybe I should wear something more inviting today instead of my black hoodie. Wait why do I care, it

is not like she is going to see me anyway. One day just one day I hope she would look at me.

Miley pov

Fuck my head is pounding. I should have never went to jade's party last night, how much did I drink. Shit what time is it, crap I am going to be late

for school. She got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom. She popped two Advil in her mouth and dropped her clothing. This is going to be

the beging to a very long day. She jumped out of the showered and walked naked over to her closet. She loved to look amazing even if it was just

going to school. She loved to make the rejects of her school blush when she walked pass then. There was this one guy that she loved to make

blush. Nick he was the best, he pretended like he did not care but I know he does. I see him in the halls all the time at school. Miley grabbed a

pair of boyfriend jeans and her favorite hot pink corset and tugged them on. She bent over and pulled out her miu miu gladiator high heels and

pulled them on. She looked hot. She looked at the clock and shouted shit I have ten mintues to get to shool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nick's pov**

**I love my first period spare, I can get to school late and still be on time for period two. I can walk through the parking lot not having to**

** bow my head at all the rich kids. Little did they know that I was one of them too. I use to have money , I was the rich jock that everyone **

**wanted to party with. I was the jerk that made fun of the poor kids. Nick walked through the parking lot and was at peace. He looked **

**down and saw that his shoelace was untied. There was nothing every in the parking lot at this time in the morning, so he had no problem**

** bending down to tie his shoes. Nick bent down and was tying his shoe when he heard tries squeal. He looked up just in time to a silver **

**convertible almost run him over. He only had enough time to jump out the way. Nick rolled on the ground and jumped up to see who almost**

** hit him. The person screeched to a halt and out popped Miley Stewart, miss head cheerleader herself. **

**Miley P.O.V**

**Omg I almost ran over someone in the parking lot. My daddy would be so mad at me. Crap I don't even know who it is. Shit I hope they**

** don't tell the school. I almost ran over like seven people in for years. Miley jumped out her car to see who she almost hit with her car. She**

** walked around the side of her car where the person jumped and saw nick dusting his self off. Crap Miley groaned. I am so sorry umm nick **

**is it? I really did not mean to almost hit you. Crap, crap I am so sorry, umm what do you want me to do? Umm I can pay you money umm I **

**can give you a kiss anything you want umm just please don't report me. The school said if I get in trouble with my car one more time them**

** I am going to get expelled. My father is going to kill me and I am not going to get any money I am going to poor and I am going to be **

**homeless and were dirty clothing and hot have my car anymore and I am not going to be a cheerleader. Miley looked over at nick and said **

**what do you want from me? Nick looked at her and said I want you to make me popular and give me a place to live. **

**Nick P.O.V**

**After he words were out of his mouth he was regretting it. He was waiting for Miley to reply when he just said um you know what forget**

** it. I will just not tell the teachers anyways. Are you not going to be late for class? He got up and started walking towards the door. Nick **

**could feel Miley looking at his form moving towards the door and heard Miley shouted out "I'll do it!"**

**hey guys it me ladybella! if you like it then plz review **

**thanks guys! remember**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**thanks :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miley pov

Well he could looked the part with some new clothes and a really good bath. It would not be anything for me to spend some money on him and I have no problem letting him live in my house. I will just tell my daddy that I want to help out a friend. If he wanted this then he had to skip school right now because I am not walking into school with him looking like that. Miley looked up and walked over to nick. Listen if you want me to do this then we are going to have to skip school ok. We have to go back to my house and give you a nice hot bath because I think you have like a month of dirt on you and the stores we are going in are not going to want you in there. While we are at my house you can get a look at the room that is going to be yours. Miley walked around nick and said so what size are you? I am guessing you're a size 16 and you were a size 12 in shoes right. Wow this is going to be a long day.

Nick pov

Wow she really said yes. I cant believe it. I was sure she was going to say no, if it was up to me I would say no. maybe she does have a really kind heart. She said I have to skip school I have no problem I was just going to sit in the class and wait for everyone else to finish there work. I wonder what her house looks like, she just said I can stay she did not even ask her dad. Maybe I should ask her if I have to pay her back for the clothes.

No ones pov

Miley walked back to her car and was watching nick as he picked up his backpack off the floor. She was really going to have her work cut out for her. Nick walked over to her car and pulled open the door. He got in the car. Miley looked at his face. He did have the bone structure to have a really handsome face. He was handsome but he did not know how to dress up to make himself look better. Miley put the car in drive and zipped out the parking lot. 20 minutes later they pulled up to the mall. Miley parked and jumped out the car. She started walking while nick ran to catch up with her. Miley walked up the escalader and walked into Macy's. She walked over to the men's side and started pulling clothing off the racks. When she had a handful of clothing she turned to nick and said time for you to try something's on. Miley threw the clothing at nick and said put them on. She walked away from him and went back to taking things off the rack. Nick walked into the dressing room and pulled off his black hoodie and his wife beater. His jeans were slung low on his hips with his black slip on vans peaking out. Nick unzipped his pants and pulled them down when Miley walked in the dressing room. She squealed I'm sorry. Nick straightened up and Miley could not help her self she just took in his body. He had nice full six pack abs and his muscles were in all the right places. Miley blushed" umm I am sorry here I found some more clothing for you." nick grabbed the clothing and closed the curtain. A few minutes later nick walked out in black skinny jeans and back and white plaid shirt with his black and white vans. Miley smiled and walked around him. Everything is fine but we are going to need to get you more shoes. nick looked down at his shoes. Umm why do I need new ones? Well said Miley the style your wearing are so 2000. Miley and nick spent the rest of the day at the mall. When they were done Miley drove them to her house. She drove up the long drive way and jumped out her car. She turned to nick and said my daddy is not home right now. He is at a business trip in china for the rest of this week and all of next week. Nick looked at her and said " we are staying her by our selves? Miley looked at him and said yes. What are you afraid of? Nick did not say anything, he got out the car and walked over to her. Wow this is home sweet home. Miley and nick when inside the house and looked around. Miley's room had a fold out bed that nick could use till they went out and bought him a bed. Miley was not sure about him sleeping in her bed but she already took him up on the deal. The thing is would she be able to…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick's pov

Wow her house is amazing. I remember my house was bigger than this. Her room is huge. Nick watched as Miley walked over to her bed and dropped down on it. She kicked off her heels and pulled out her phone. Nick was confused did she want me to sit on the floor or something? She did not even ask why I need some place to live. I wonder if she wants something different than money.

Miley's pov

God that is the most shopping I have done for someone else other than my self in the longest time. While they were shopping she got a bunch of texts that she never replayed to. She did not want to tell anyone that she was helping him tell his was done with his makeover. Miley glanced over at him, he was standing there looking very shy and nervous. Miley groaned. If this is what she was going to have to go threw then she should give up now. Miley closed her eyes to calm down and said you can come and sit on my bed you know or you can sit on the floor. Miley waited for him to reply, when he did not say anything she opened her eyes. Nick looked at her with his bedroom eyes and said were is my room?" miley looked at him and said for now you are going to be sleeping in my room with me. Tomorrow we have to go out and buy you a bed. I hope you don't mind skipping another day. Nick looked at her and said " whatever it takes"

Nick's pov

Damn he had to skip another day of school. It was not like he did not know what they were doing and could catch up fast it was just that it meant that he had to spend another day with her. She looked amazing today with her hot pink corset. Nick watched as miley got off the bed and said "come on I bet you just want to take a shower" nick followed miley into the bathroom in her room. It was black and pink like it was made just for her. She sat on the toilet and said ok here is everything you need. I have to wash you hair because I don't think it has been washed in a while. Nick groaned I am sorry you know it is very hard to have a daily shower at a shelter. Miley stopped and looked at nick. You really live in a shelter? Nick said why else would I want to live in your house because I wanted to take advantage of you, no would not I have done that to you. Do you even remember me miley? Miley looked at nick as if he was stupid. Nick I really just know who you are because you look at me everyday at school. Nick groaned "really miley you don't know who I am? Miley nodded her head. Nick said do you remember all of those parties that someone at saint Jude threw last year? Miley said yeah, nick said well that was my house.

Miley looked at him and said your lying. If that was you then why don't you have any money . Nick shot her a look and said can you just leave me alone so I can take a shower and try on my new clothes. Nick slammed the door in miley's was so stunned that she just walked back to her bed and flopped down. Really could he be the guy who threw the most amazing parties last year? Miley grabbed her sidekick and quickly called her best friend Bird. The phone rang out and Bird's answering machine came on "hello you reached the Birdie. I am out of the nest right now leave your name and you number and I will tweet you when I get back to the nest. Miley decided that she did not feel like leaving a message. Miley hung up the phone and placed it on her bed. Miley never really saw the guy who threw the most amazing parties of the year but then again nick did come to her school last year and that is when that guy just dropped off the face of the earth. The only thing they heard was his parents had died and he just moved away. Miley was going to have to ask nick about that when he comes out the shower. Nick walked out with a towel around his waist and said what do you think? Miley gulped, nick looked really good. She was quite for a while when she said umm I think you should get dress and I think we should talk. Miley got off her bed and said I will be down stairs when your done ,okay. Nick nodded and grabbed the clothes off the bed. Nick walked down the stairs and say Miley in the kitchen eating a bag of popcorn. He walked in and sat in front of her. I am ready to tell you…


End file.
